Psycho
by VetaButur
Summary: "That's right; the Cullens are psychos. I know they are. And I think that they want to kill me." Recruiting the help of the men of La Push, Bella is ready to kick ass and take down the local psychopaths- the Cullens.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

I had never understood how people, after someone was arrested, could say that they knew that, that person was messed up. If they knew something was wrong with that person, why didn't they say something before that person could kill someone?

I think I get it now.

I thought that murdering psychopaths were supposed to be creepy old men who lived in dilapidated homes in the hills. Mine was anything but. Mine was a beautiful boy and his entire beautiful, psycho family.

That's right; the Cullens are psychos. I know they are.

And I think that they want to kill me.

And I have no idea who I can tell.

* * *

**Comments: This story is going to have a spunky!Bella and evil!Cullens. Chapter 1 will be posted in a few days. **


	2. I am the Fucking Seal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Cursing. Lots of Cursing.**

* * *

This entire story starts my first day at Forks' High School.

To get a better picture, I'll frame it for you: it was a normal Forks-y day: no sun, all clouds, _all _Forks.

I had just gotten out of my trunk and was walking through the parking lot towards the school when I saw them.

They were all beautiful. It was like Ralph Lauren had dumped his models in Forks to get their high school education.

They really were something else. Two beautiful girls, three gorgeous guys. They appeared to float as they walked, gliding along the concrete. I mean, damn, who would have thought that a small town like Forks would have a popular cliché that looked _that_.

I feel slightly self-conscious now.

And as they walk towards the school, the blonde boy abruptly halts.

The whole group seems to stop with him, like it was choreographed. It's actually kind of freaky how in sync they are.

It only gets weirder when the blonde turns his head and meets my gaze head-on.

He glared at me at first. His bright eyes seem to pierce right through me. I think that I see him sniff the air, but he is so far away that I am sure that my sight is playing tricks on me.

We stand like this- in a weird stale-mate- for a few seconds until his frown slowly morphs into a smile.

But it's not a super model smiles. No. It's the kind of smile that makes the hairs on the back of my neck go up immediately and gives me a sudden urge to run.

Everything about the smile is off. It doesn't look natural. It is the creepiest fucking smile that I have ever seen. He looks psychotic, all his teeth are showing and his eyebrows are creased down.

It reminds me of the sharks I saw during shark week on the Discovery channel last month. And I feel like the sorry-ass seal that gets fucked in ass at the end of the episode.

My stomach feels like it is about to drop out of my abdomen and I'm worried that I am going to actually vomit.

This is not a good way to start my first day of school.

* * *

For such a bad start to my day, the rest of school goes relatively well. The classes at Forks are easy. I make friends and sit with them at lunch. All in all, a relatively good day.

Until the weirdoes show up for lunch.

To be fair, there's a chance that I'm being a bit too harsh. For all I know, the blonde kid may not have even been looking at me. Maybe he saw something over my shoulder. Maybe he has a muscle twitch that makes him smile like that.

If he is disabled, I am going to feel like such a bitch.

But as the group _glides_ into the cafeteria and sit at the same table- glaring at their food, but none of them eating- I start to think that I was justified in my assertion.

Then Jessica informs me that they are all related. Well that would explain the paleness.

And adopted. Well maybe not…

By the end of lunch, I have learned more than I ever wanted to know about the Cullen's.

* * *

I feel like I may be cursed.

The second that I walk into my biology class, I realize that something is terribly wrong. One, there is only one empty chair in the class. Two, it is next to pretty boy Cullen #3, who looks like he is constipated as he looks out the window and doesn't even turn to look at me when I sit down.

It really is a shame that this entire family is so odd, because he really is pretty. But no pretty is worth this weird… I'm just saying.

And as class continues, I am becoming more frustrated and weirded out. Cullen #3 still will not look at or talk to me. In addition, the way that he is holding his breath and scooting away from me is making me concerned that I smell bad.

But I'm wearing Dove Extra Strength Anti-Persperant, so I know that I smell damn good, so he can suck it.

At the end of the hour, Cullen is up and out of the classroom before I even finish packing my bags.

* * *

Edward isn't in class the next two days.

Everyone acts like it is normal for a student to suddenly vanish from school. Apparently, he is out on a camping trip. His family is really into camping. They do this stuff all the time.

I don't know what everyone is smoking, but a teenager skipping class to camp alone for two days is weird.

It really, fucking is.

* * *

When the prodigal son returns the following Monday, things with Edward pull a full 180.

Where before, he would not even look at me, now he can't seem to stop.

In the parking lot. In the hallway. During study hours.

Things get really awkward at lunch when he molests a popsicle while staring at me across the cafeteria.

Jessica keeps pulling at my sleeve and winking at me, tilting her head towards the Cullen's table. She is not as subtle as she thinks she is.

I don't understand why she is so excited, because I am frankly petrified. For one, I do not have the kind of equipment that would make sucking a popsicle in anyway seductive. In addition, each time he sucks, Edward gets that constipated look on his face.

I'm starting to think that the Cullen's have an eating disorder.

* * *

I didn't think that it was possible, but biology is more awkward than lunch.

Banner obviously doesn't feel like teaching today, so we are having a movie day, which would usually be awesome, if Edward did use the darkness and distraction of the class to try to molest me.

At first it is no big deal. He scoots his chair closer to mine. Fine. Maybe he wants to see the screen.

He brushes his hand against mine. Whatever. It was an accident.

But then he starts to rub his fingers along my hand.

I try to be subtle and move my hand away from his, but he just follows it.

Again, trying to be nice, I move my hand off the table and into my lap. Which, surprise, surprise, he follows with his hand.

Motherfucker is just not getting it.

Turning my head, I try to level him with a glare. I look at my lap- where his hand has currently settled- and then I look back at him. Glare. Repeat.

Edward just grins at me. In fact, he grins and then moves his hand higher up my leg.

I do not like where this is going.

Still glaring at him, I grab his hand and attempt to move it off my leg. But I can't.

The hand doesn't even seem to budge. The weird thing is that not only can I not move his hand, but his hand isn't gripping my leg hard either. I have no idea why, when I am pushing with all my strength, his hand doesn't even slide an inch.

This is starting to freak me out and now I am now exponentially more concerned when I return my stare back to Cullen.

I think he understands how petrified I am because the second I look up, his grin turns into a full shark-inspired smile. All teeth showing.

Damn it. I'm the fucking seal.

* * *

**Comments: La Push boys next chapter!**

**Reviews are cherished. Constructive criticism is always welcome. **


	3. I Want to Stab You With a Pencil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Swearing. Lots of swearing.**

* * *

I am radiating with nerves by the time that the end of the day bell rings.

Even with the bell, Edward still hasn't moved and neither has his hand.

And thus, neither have I.

I don't know if he has a mental hold on me or if he is freakishly strong, because I haven't been able to move his hand or my leg since the beginning of class. Towards the middle of class, I had even gotten desperate enough to attempt to stab him with my pencil, but he was too quick and had the writing utensil out of my grip before I could impale his hand.

_This is so many levels of messed up._

Nearly everyone is out of the room when he finally moves his hand.

The release is like a fuse; the second his hand is gone, I am up and out of my chair- backpack in hand- like a rocket.

I am moving towards the door, when a sudden, violent force propels me back into a stonewall.

I look back startled to see Cullen looking down at me; creepy smile and all.

How the hell is he that firm? He's hard as hell, and not in the sexy-fun-times way. Though for that kind of firmness, I may consider sexy-…

I look back at his smile.

_Nope. Still not worth the crazy._

Perhaps I should be grateful that my mind is making quips and jokes, because the rest of my body is having an adrenaline surge; fear causing my stomach to crap.

But my mind is quickly catching up with the fear as Edward moves his hand down to my waist and pulls me forward with him, walking us outside the classroom.

And towards the parking lot.

_Shit._

"Bella!"

I don't think that I have ever been so happy to hear Jessica in my life. Seriously, her interruption makes my knees weak with joy.

Apparently her interruption is not bringing the same joy to Cullen, because his grip instantly tightens against my waist, digging into my hipbone.

Jessica doesn't seem to notice the tension. She just skips towards us, stopping just in front of us.

At first, she is silent. She is too busy glancing at me, then at Edward's hands placement, then she eye-fucks Cullen. Repeat. Throw in a wink that is not- and never will be- subtle. And then return to eye-fucking Cullen.

"Is there something that you needed?"

The musical voice beside me startles me enough to take a step to the side, which Cullen instantly revokes: tightening his grip and pulling me back into his side.

Jessica doesn't seem to notice the aggression in his actions, but she doesn't seem to notice much of anything, except for Edward's eye color and life story, but that is neither here nor there.

She fidgets, looking at me then to Edward before she speaks.

"Well I was going to ask Bella if she was interested in going to La Push beach with us this afternoon. We're meeting at Tyler's house in about fifteen minutes. It's right off Mockingbird Lane."

She's twirling her hair as she talks and sashaying her hip from side to side; real subtle.

She tilts her head down, looking through her eyelashes as she invites Edward as well.

I don't see Edward's face, but I can tell that he is smiling from the expression on Jessica's; she looks hypnotized.

"As much as we would love too, Isabella and I were planning to study at her home after school."

_What?_

"Uh, yeah, okay. That's _so _awesome. Have fun getting your study on."

_No!_

She turns from Edward, giving me a wink before she is running down the hallway towards the parking lot.

_You God damn whore._

I cringe as cold breath suddenly assaults my ear.

"Now why don't we go to your place and, how did she say, 'get our study on'?"

* * *

Cullen walks me to my car, holding onto my waist like an iron claw.

When we walk by his siblings, the blonde glamazon and quarterback completely ignore us, looking the other way as they get into a red Porsche.

The little pixie girl grins, clearly overjoyed with the situation. Psycho boy #1 winks at me.

I can't see if Edward winks back or not, but he doesn't stop; he just continues by his siblings, propelling me towards my car.

It may be the adrenaline in my body confusing my brain, but I felt like we were gliding as we got closer to the car. I'm unsure if my feet were even touching the ground.

When we arrive at my trunk, I just stare dumbly at the red paint of my driver's side door.

I think that I may be going insane.

"_Isabella._ Unlock your car, sweetheart."

I cringe, still staring at the dingy door. His voice is too musical; it's like bells. The beauty of it makes it more frightening. It's like seeing kids in a horror movie and they sing a nursery rhyme. It's fucking creepy and unsettling.

He's a predator with an alluring voice. My stomach tightens in fear when I think about it. His voice and his face; everything about him is meant to attract prey.

_I am prey._

I nearly scream when an objects suddenly appears in front of me; I even raise a hand to protect my face.

But as I look behind my fingers, I see my keys hanging from the grip of pale hands.

"It's time to go, lovely."

I watch in shock as he manually unlocks my car door, opening the driver side door before he lifts me up and into my seat.

I jolt as a cold sensation encompasses my hand and forces open my grip, depositing my keys onto my stiff palm.

I barely register the cold press of lips against my temple as he mumbles against my skin, "Now drive home. I will follow right behind you. Don't do anything stupid, sweetheart."

He slams the door shut behind me, tapping at the window and blowing me a kiss as he walks away.

I feel sick.

I feel like a zombie as I stare at my steering wheel, memorizing the little bumps and scratch marks along the metal and vinyl.

I want to scream. I want to cry. I want my _daddy._

God, it makes me sound like a five year-old, but all I want right now is to drive to my dad and get him to hug me and tell me that everything is all right and that he has a bullet ready for Edward Cullen's head and a taser for his balls.

I am startled out of my thoughts by a loud honk behind me.

I look into my driver's side mirror to see a silver Volvo. It has tinted windows.

Oh course psycho boy would have tinted windows.

I shudder as I put my car into reverse and pull out of my spot.

Switching shifts, I look through my front mirror to the car behind me. It's too close, riding my ass. But he makes his point. He's right behind me.

As I drive out of the parking lot of the school, I wonder how hard it would be to get vomit out of my seats.

I hate that this boy is having this kind of effect on me. He terrifies me. I'm too scared to call my dad. I'm too scared to not do what he says.

I'm too damn scared…

And then I snap.

This will not happen. I will not let this happen. I am Bella fucking Swan. My dad is a cop. No pretty-boy nut case is going to terrorize me.

Making a split decision, I take a left instead of a right on Mockingbird Lane.

If Cullen notices the deviation, he won't be able to stop me because down the street, right in front of me is my saving grace.

Tyler Crowley's ugly ass van.

Said van is surrounded by all my school friends, who are busy chatting and piling surf boards and body suits into the back seat.

Parking my car across the street, I retch my keys out of the ignition and practically sprint out of my car and across the street. I don't even stop to lock my car.

"Bella!"

Mike is the first person to notice me. A big smile encompasses his face and I am so grateful for his goddamn presence that I smile back and hug him.

It takes him by surprise, but within a second, he is pulling me tightly into him and lifting me up, spinning me in a circle.

I am so fucking relieved that I actually laugh.

"Bella!" I turn my grinning face to see a very unhappy Jessica.

_Jealousy does not become you._

But I don't care if she is giving me the bitch eye; I am so happy that I give her a hug as well.

As I hug her, I stare out towards the street and see a silver Volvo already driving away.

_We are the champions, my friends!_

Angela is grinning when I give her a hug after Jessica; clearly pleased to see me.

"I thought you weren't coming!" She grins as she embraces me. "Not that I'm not happy that you are here, but Jessica said you were having a study date with Cullen, so we didn't expect to see you!"

I am still fucking bouncing when I tell her that Cullen had to cancel. I think my adrenaline spike is making me high.

* * *

The drive to La Push is awesome… once I get Jessica to sit between Mike and me.

We sing to Queen and Aerosmith. And then Miley Cyrus.

_I feel no shame. I love me some Miley Cyrus. Party in the USA? Fuck yeah!_

When we finally get to the beach, we act like children, running in the water and the sand while Jessica, Mike, and Tyler surf.

We yell expletives galore each time they wipe out.

Everyone is having so much fun that we don't even see the reservation boys walking towards us until they are less than fifty meters away.

Angela is the first to notice. We are rolling in the sand when she suddenly stops and grabs my shoulders, pointing out to the three boys heading our way.

They are obviously Quilette, their dark skin standing out against the pale sand and sky.

I slowly get up, pulling Angela up with me as we both watch them approach.

All three are dark and tall, though the one in the middle is the tallest. He's practically swaying as he walks towards us; gangly limbs flopping around as his hair flows in the wind. He reminds me of a dog. Trotting along the sand, hair swinging from side to side, a huge puppy smile on his face.

He's like Lassie-

And suddenly it clicks and I am running like a maniac, kicking up sand as I go, a smile engulfing my face.

"Jake? Jake! What the hell man!"

I'm screaming and laughing as I run towards him. And apparently Jake is just as happy, because his smile is only getting wider as he spreads out his arms, bending his knees, and bracing himself for impact.

I jump into his arms as I hug him, sending him back a few steps from the momentum.

We're both laughing like idiots as Jake spins me around yelling, "Bells, Bella, Belly" against my ear.

I'm still giggling when he finally lets me down. Jake can't stop smiling as he introduces me to his friend and I introduce him to mine.

Mike does not seem happy with the intrusion, but Angela and Jessica are giggling and blushing like schoolgirls. You can't win them all.

We end up spending an hour discussing explaining how we know each other and telling everyone about our childhood adventures and fishing together in Forks.

Jake brags about taking bathes with me as kids and his friends rip on him yelling that it is the closest that he has ever gotten to a naked girl.

Embry and Seth's comment cause Jake's entire face to light up red. Feeling particular viscous, I quickly stand on my toes to give him a peck on the check and almost snort when the blush brightens and engulfs his neck as well.

We all laugh until Jessica decides to open her mouth.

"Haha, wow, Bella. Let's hope that Edward isn't the jealous type."

_Fucking bitch._

After that things get awkward. Like really awkward.

I instantly stiffen, all the fun of the situation dissolving as I remember that I still have school tomorrow and that Cullen is going to be there.

Of course, Jacob notices my reaction and instantly slings his arm over my shoulder pulling me close into his side.

I attempt to smile at him to reassure him that I'm fine, but even I can tell that my smile is lack luster and half-assed at best.

And of course Jessica is still talking through the awkwardness.

"Not that Bella is dating him. I mean she just met Cullen a week ago-"

"Cullen?" All three boys yell at once, their heads snapping up to stare at Jessica in shock.

Jessica appears to be basking in the unexpected attention, fluffing her hair as she speaks.

"Yeah, Edward Cullen. He and Bella had a study date planned earlier. They cancelled of course. But yeah."

_You blonde motherfucker. _

If possible, I stiffen even more. Shuddering in worry as I remember the way Edward had man-handled me through the hall and into my car in front of the whole student body and no one seemed to bat an eye.

Jacob instantly responds to my reaction, pulling me even closer into his side, like a one-armed hug. He bends down, pressing his lips into my temple as he mumbles.

"Hey, Bella, look… You know that you can talk me about anything. Like if someone is harassing you… _Anything_…"

I instantly shrug out of his grip, refusing to look at him.

I pretend to laugh everything off.

"Nah, Cullen just wanted to copy my notes. He's a lazy fucker."

Angela nods in agreement. "That's right. I don't think that I have ever seen Edward Cullen take notes in class."

_God bless her._

After that, things seem to calm down again and everyone just chills around the jeep.

By the time the sun goes down and the temperature drops another fifteen degrees, everyone decided to head home.

I hug Embry and Seth before pulling Jacob in for a long and firm hug.

I'm heading into the van when Jacob suddenly yells my name, puling me back towards him.

"Hey Bella, just a sec. I want to give you something before you leave."

He reaches into the pocket of his shorts and pulls out a crumbled piece of paper and pen. From upside down, I can see him jot down a phone number and address.

As soon as he is done, he thrusts the paper into my hand, forcing my fingers to close tightly around it. Eyebrows furrowed, he looks me dead in the eye.

"I mean it, Bella. Anything. Anything at all and you call me."

And for a second, I think that he knows how much shit I'm in.

* * *

**Comments: Wow, this chapter ended up longer than I had planned; I was hoping to end this chapter at a different point, but the word count was getting too high.**

**On the upside, I can guarantee that the next two chapters are going to be full of violence, BAMF!Bella, and sexy man beasts. **

**In addition, I seem to have fallen into a rut with my wording. Does anyone have some suggestions on describing someone being startled or suddenly shocked? I seem to be quit partial to the word "startle" and I need some new vocabulary. **

**As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are cherished. **


	4. You Little Human Bitch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Lots of swearing. Lots and lots of swearing. **

* * *

As I drove back home from Tyler's house I began to think out my situation and make a plan.

I become determined that I _will_ tell my dad what is going on. I decide that I _will_ go to the school office tomorrow and ask to switch my biology class with the one during my study hour. And all of this will be behind me.

No more psychotic boys with beautiful faces and ugly smiles. No more being terrified by one of my peers.

_I am a mature adult, I can handle this shit. _

When I arrive home, I am feeling pretty good about my plan.

I feel like everything is going to be okay.

That is, until I make it to the kitchen.

_Son-of-a-bitch._

Sitting there all pretty in my kitchen is the little, pixie Cullen.

The instant she sees me, she is up out of her chair and knocking me over in the most aggressive hug that I have ever received.

"Bella!" She squeals, hugging me even tighter into her abnormally hard body.

_Are all the Cullens fucking gymnasts or something?_

As she pulls away, she fucking_ dances_ back to her seat, floating down gracefully into the chair and sitting upright and proper as if she is seeing the God damn Queen instead of the sheriff of some no name town and his daughter.

"Bella!"

Charlie sounds angry and I turn my gaze expecting him to be frowning at Cullen but he's not- in fact- he is standing with his hands on his hips looking at me in disapproval.

_What the hell?_

"Alice says that you left your notebook at school. She was nice enough to bring it over and wait for you to come back." As he speaks, he shifts his hips and then draws his eyebrows together in the ultimate look of parental disapproval. "Apparently you have a project tomorrow?"

I stutter in denial, confused and shocked at the sudden accusation.

I abruptly turn my eyes to Alice, my mouth gapping as I try to say that it's not true, that she is lying, but my father interrupts me.

He shuffles his mustache in agitation. "Now, Bella, this young lady was nice enough to wait for you to get back- which we need to talk about, you should know that you can't stay out late when you have a test or a project due the next day."

The fucking bitch is smiling.

"Now why don't you take Alice to your room so you can get some studying done before its past curfew."

I whipped my head around, staring at my dad in horror as if he just signed for my execution; though with the Cullens, he may very well have.

Alice is instantly on her feet, pulling me into her and up the stairs before I can blink yelling a musical, "It was wonderful to meet you, Charlie!" as she sprints us up the stairs and into my bedroom.

The second we enter my room, she shoves me away like I'm a disease, sending me into my armoire with enough force to bruise my side.

I take a sudden intake of air when I hear the distinct 'click.' She has locked the door.

Apparently oblivious- or uncaring- of my pain and horror, the littlest Cullen plops down on my bed, back straight and feet pulled together like a fucking princess.

"So," she begins in a bell-like voice that I have begun to associate with the Cullens, "That was an interesting move that you pulled today."

As she speaks, her voice becomes tighter- more agitated. It makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand; every self-preservative part of my body yelling at me to run.

As if she senses my unease, her tense expression loosens into a smile. Well, it would be a smile if she wasn't a Cullen. God, what is wrong with this family's smiles? It was a caricature of a normal smile; pulled too tight, showing too many teeth.

The smile only revs up my fear; sending my body into fight or flight mode.

All the adrenaline rushes are starting to make me antsy. Trying to alleviate my nerves and the itch settling under my skin, I begin to move around the room, keeping my eyes constantly on Cullen and edging around her like a skittish rabbit.

"My brother has never shown such an interest in someone before-" She begins.

"Maybe he is asexual." I quip, cringing when I realize who- or what- I'm taking to.

_Shut the fuck up, you masochistic bitch!_

But she just powers through it, only a twitch on the side of her lip giving anything away.

"-And I will do _everything_ in my power to make sure that things go smoothly for him." She speaks slowly, emphasizing her words to project her intent.

_Read you loud and clear, bitch._

I don't know what drives me to do it, but I suddenly reach for my desk lamp, every bit of me intent to smash her in the face.

I yell out when I am suddenly pushed into the wall, a hand around my wrist and throat, knocking my head into the wall with enough force to make me gasp for breath. The grip on my hand and throat tighten until I drop the lamp back on the desk.

I try to gasp for air and begin to panic when the grip around my neck only tightens, narrowing my airways more. Clawing at her pale arm, I try to shift my face away from hers when Alice invading my space, her amber eyes shining with maliciousness.

"Now listen here, you little _human _bitch." She hisses into my face. "If you haven't figured it out already, we are stronger, faster, and smarter than you. You try to pull another stunt like that again, or the one this afternoon, or try to tell anyone about this, I will gut your father and make you watch before I _feed_ you his entrails. _Got it._"

At her final statement, she slams my head back against the wall, with enough force to temporarily blind me, my vision filling with black dots and my skull exploding in pain.

By the time I can see again, I find myself squatted down on the ground, using the wall for support.

Cullen is standing in front of me looking down at me in distaste.

"Make sure to wear a turtle-neck tomorrow, the bruises that form will be rather unappealing. Edward won't like it if other people see them."

She smiles as she leaves my room, yelling a "good night" to my father.

I don't move until I hear the front door click shut, and then I am instantly up and running down stairs. Feeling adrenaline coursing through my body, I lock the front door before I begin checking each window on the first floor.

Running back upstairs, I check the window in my room and then the window in the bathroom. All locked.

I let myself relax.

I then allow myself to vomit into the toilet.

* * *

The next day is a living hell.

In the morning I wake up with fresh blue and purple bruises dotted all around my neck in a distinct hand print. I struggle to get my jeans on without wincing because every movement sends agonizing pain through my hip, which is now has a bruise that takes up the entire left-side of my hip and thigh.

I can't even look my dad in the face when we sit down for breakfast. All I can think about is Alice in my house, alone with my dad.

_I will gut your father and make you watch before I __feed__ you his entrails. _

Once I get to school everything just gets worse.

I feel like I am suffocating. Everywhere I go, there is a Cullen.

When I go to the bathroom, one of them is already there waiting for me. At gym, Alice attaches herself to my side acting as if we are best friends. The blonde boy watches me in my Spanish class. In biology, Edward keeps his hand on my leg and guides me to my car after school.

By the end of the day, I am shaking so badly that I can't even hold my keys.

After that day, my life goes to shit and I am too much of a coward to stop it.

After Wednesday, Edward starts showing up at my door every morning to drive me to school. And every morning, from the moment we get into the car until the moment that we leave it, he has his hand on my leg, smoothing it up and down the thigh.

The first day I feel nothing but disgust, after that I just try to feel nothing.

After that, the Cullens start making me eat lunch with them; finding me in the hallway after third period and guiding me to their lunch table, forcibly pushing me down into my chair as one of them brings me a tray of food.

The blonde girl ignores me and jock looks everywhere but me, leaving early from lunch in obvious agitation.

Alice spends the entire lunch talking about taking me shopping and doing my hair and makeup, while Edward pets my leg and tries to feed me from his hand

I manage to bit him the first time he attempts it. He doesn't even flinch, instead shoving the food into my mouth, choking me with the force of his propulsion.

The blonde boy only stares at me and at random intervals I am thrown into full-body tremors, my blood flooding with adrenaline and a fear so strong that I feel like I am going to die.

Each time I come down from the panic attack, Edward running a hand through my caring and trying to soothe me, I can see Jasper out of my peripheral smiling.

* * *

Slowly I begin to pull together what I can about the Cullens.

They are not human. _"You little __human__ bitch."_

They possess super speed and strength.

And while they may not want to kill me yet, that does not mean that they won't.

* * *

It takes me until Friday to realize that Alice's abilities come from something beyond her super speed.

I figure out that the little she-bitch can somehow read my mind.

I test out my theory when she takes me shopping that weekend.

Each time I planned to make a radical move, she instantly throated it, a conceited grin on her face.

After a few attempts, I had given up testing my theory- sure that I was correct. Everything changes when she places a necklace around my neck, clasping the jewelry while commenting that Edward would love the color on me.

I choke on my spit as anger so strong overcomes me that I pull the necklace from my neck without thinking; shattering the clutch and sending the beads of the necklace everywhere through the department store.

Alice hisses, grabbing my arm tightly as she apologizes to the clerk, who instantly forgives her and refuses to let her pay for the damages.

But the damage had been done. Despite her deviousness, I had found a hole in their scope.

* * *

The Monday after that weekend I test my idea. The first second that I am alone, I run into my dad's room on impulse, grabbing a police-grade taser from his closet. I crank it up to full voltage- enough to kill a fucking cow- and hide it under my pillow.

I purposely do not think about it for the rest of the week.

* * *

The next week only gets worse.

Edward becomes more clingy and violent.

During one biology class, he nearly breaks Mike's arm when Mike tries to pass me a slide. After the incident, Jessica and Mike stop talking to me.

Not that they could even if they tried.

Edward's clinginess, amplifies his siblings'- the blonde boy and pixie- actions, resulting in me being surrounded by more than one Cullen at one time.

Every time anyone attempts to talk to me, one of the Cullen siblings instantly escorts me away, completely ignoring the other person while grinding their bony hand into my arm.

Towards the end of the second week, people begin to avoid me like they do to the Cullens.

Only Eric and Angela keep trying to talk to me anymore.

The only chance Angela seems to get now is during study hours, where we have assigned seats and Angela refuses to be cowed into switching seats with Edward.

Angela instantly sense that something is wrong, asking me during our study dates if everything is alright while glaring at Edward.

One study date she asks if Edward is being abusive.

I instantly clam up, shaking as I look away and ask her what her answer to number three on the homework was.

"_I will gut your father and make you watch before I feed you his entrails."_

After a second try, she gives up. We never talk about it again.

* * *

**Comments: ****I'm sorry; I remember promising bad-assery and violence, but once again the word count just got too damn high (like 4500 words too high). ****But y'all have to trust me this time, I promise, next chapter is worth it.**

**To give a quick time-line, this chapter starts on Tuesday night (Bella's second week of school) and ends Thursday (about 9/10 days later).**

**As always, constructive criticism is welcomed. Reviews are like the cream cheese frosting on red-velvet cupcakes.**


End file.
